Time Turner
by Hello My Name Is Awesome
Summary: One-shot prequel to 'The Time Travel Adventures Of James, Albus & Teddy' Hugo steals Hermione's Time Turner. R&R


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.**

**A/N: This is a one-shot prequel to '****The Time Travel Adventures Of James, Albus & Teddy**'. **Dedicated to all my loyal readers. **

Hugo stood outside of his house where his cousin James had told him to meet him the day before. He looked around and saw no sight of James. He started to think it was probably another one of James's tricks and was about to leave when he saw his cousin whizzing by on a broom and crashing to the ground tumbling head over heals.

"I need to work on my landings." James said before standing up and dusting himself off.

"What took so long, James?" Hugo questioned "You said you would be here twenty minutes ago."

"Sorry. Sheesh, I'm a little late and suddenly it's a crime? You're turning into Rose." James replied, smirking.

Hugo ignored James's comment "So..what did you want to ask me?" Hugo asked, adding a muttered 'This time..' under his breath.

"What? You think I only come here to ask something of you? I am shocked!" James said, pretending to be shocked.

"Then why are you here?"

"I need to ask you something."

"I knew it."

"It's just a small thing really," James said. "I need you to sneak into your mum's room when your parents aren't home, borrow her time turner, sneak back out, and come give it to me so I can take Teddy back in time so he can meet his parents. Savvy?"

"What?" Hugo asked "Do you remember the last time you had me 'borrow' something from mum?"

"Yeah. You know, you are very careless."

Hugo glared at James. "I'm not going to steal it."

James looked at Hugo with pleading eyes.

"You can't make me!" Hugo whined.

"Please, Hugo? If you are a true friend, you will do this one thing for me." James said.

Hugo lowered his head in defeat. "Fine."

James's face brightened up "Thanks, mate. Knew I could count on you." he patted Hugo on the back. Before walking over to his broom. "I'll be back tomorrow to get the time turner." He mounted his broom and flew off.

"Why does that always happen?" Hugo asked himself as he watched James fly off. He turned and walked into the house.

**Three hours later..**

"Hugo! Rose!" Hermione called.

The two children ran down the stairs.

"Yes, Mum?" They asked.

"Your father and I are going to go visit the Malfoys. Whether he likes it or not." She glared at him.

"Why do we have to visit the Malfoys?" Ron complained.

Hermione just rolled her eyes. She turned back to Rose "We will be back in two hours. Keep an eye on Hugo will you, Rose?"

Hugo was about to say he could watch himself but he decided against it as he received a glare from Rose.

"Okay, Mum." She smiled "Have fun."

"Lets go, Ron." She said, grabbing his arm and pulling out her wand.

"Coming, Mione." Ron said. He mouthed 'Help Me' before Hermione and him Disapparated.

Rose and Hugo waved goodbye to their parents.

"I'm going to go read my book. You better not do anything stupid." Rose threatened Hugo.

"Define stupid?" Hugo asked.

"Flying your broom in the house, jinxing the cat so it turns into a frog, attempting to Apparate, trying to flush yourself down the toilet. Shall I go on?"

"No, I get the point."

"Good." Rose smiled and walked up the stairs and back into her room.

Hugo watched her until she was out of sight. He walked over to his parents room. He tried his best to stay quiet so he woulden't get caught by Rose. He opened the door and walked in. He saw tons of trunks and drawers all over one of the walls.

"Brilliant." Hugo muttered sarcastically.

He opened a wooden trunk looking threw the contents. Seeing the time turner wasn't there he shut the trunk and proceeded to the next one. He continued doing so for about a hour. He finally stumbled upon the last trunk. He opened it and saw the time turner setting on a bit of cloth setting in the corner of the trunk. He grabbed the time turner and looked at it.

"Gottcha" He said as he studied it.

He remembered that his parents would be home soon and walked out the door. He tripped over a rug on his way to the living room causing him to hit the ground with a thud. He heard footsteps as Rose sprinted down the stairs.

"What are you doing?" She demanded and she looked at Hugo, who was laying face down on the floor.

"Uh..Inspecting the floor. Just as I thought, the floor is very clean." Hugo lied.

"Okay.." Rose said, still not fully convinced.

Hugo stood up and stuck the time turner in his pocket, unnoticed by Rose.

Just then Hermione and Ron Apparated back.

**The Next Day...**

James laughed as Hugo told him the story of the night before.

"You told her that you were inspecting the floor?" He laughed. "That is the worst lie I have ever heard."

"I had only one second to think of lie. You think you could do better?" Hugo questioned.

"Hugo, Mate. A three year old could do better." James patted Hugo on the back.

Hugo grumbled. "Just take your time turner and go." He shoved it into James's hand.

"Thanks, Hugo." James said pocketing the time turner.

"Yeah, yeah." Hugo waved his hand dismissively.

James mounted his broom and flew off. "Thanks for the galleons, Mate!" He yelled back.

"What galle-" Hugo reached inside his pocket where he kept his money and notices three galleons missing. "JAMES! GET BACK HERE!"

James laughed and flew off into the distance.

**A/N: Good? Bad? Awesome? Not Awesome? Am I still asking questions? I'll answer that with another question. What do you think? XD**


End file.
